Of Mages and Masks
by Kerota
Summary: A hero from one universe is transported to another, with his fate decided by two Gods above him. Join the Überhero, Adelrik on his journey through Halkeginia in an attempt to save the world that Brimir's descendants wish to ruin. Gonna rate it M, just because I don't trust myself to keep it T. Possible pairings in the future, along with the chance of harem ( I mean c'mon, it's ZnT)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hello. I am Artyom. I liek singing paipz. God I love Criken. Anyways, it's time to start a new story, because it's not like I have two others that need to be updated. And a shit ton of school work that I need to do. So yeah, I had this idea in my head for a while and just had to get it out before my finals started.

For those of you that don't know what I crossed with Familiar of Zero this time, it's a game series called Patapon. Pretty cool game.

* * *

Chapter 1:

In a room, filled to the brim with nothing but darkness, a voice rings out, " _There's nothing… Nothing left for me here."_ A flash of light breaks through the darkness but it is quickly snuffed out, and the voice continues. " _I have done what has been asked of me,"_ images flash of hard fought battles, and of the many foes that had been faced throughout the being's journey, " _and have saved as many as I could along the way."_ Two masks flash into view before they too, were engulfed into the darkness: On the left, it holds the visage of a mermaid (or a fish), while the one on the right is modeled after a raven. " _And through this all, I never looked down upon my enemies, but merely pitied them."_ Emerging from the darkness were five more masks, each similar to the first two. An insect, a turtle, a snake and a bat… and a cracked wolf. " _I hold no regrets, but I have one thing I must ask of you... "_ The darkness is parted by a ray of light, illuminating a figure laying on it's back, with a purple mask gazing above. " _Revive them. Give my tribesmen live once more… That is my wish."_ Slowly, the figure began to rise off of the ground. Then, in a bright flash of light, the Uberhero, the saviour of the Patapon race, vanished.

" **Awaken."** The light was blinding, but the hero complied. " **You have done well, so I will grant you this wish…"** "Then why am I here?" came the response to the deity, "Because you would need your full power to restore life." The single-eyed god looked pleased. " **So you remember. Yes, I'm taking back the rest of my essence."** The Almighty placed his hand on the other's chest, and looked away as the light grew. The hero, however, remained standing, much to his confusion. " **You, however, have more to accomplish. Another world needs a hero, and a companion of mine wished for it to be you."** Before the smaller figure could respond, the greater being continued. " **Trust me, these people will need a hero now, more than ever. This acquaintance of mine… He is worried about the state of his world that his legacy has caused. He needs an outside force to ensure that society doesn't crumble at the lightest touch."** Looking downwards, the hero solemnly nodded, steeling his resolve. "Yes, my Lord. I will carry this out." He looked up to see the Almighty shaking his head slowly. " **Do not address me as such. We were the same person for a while there, remember? We will** _ **always**_ **be equals."** The laughter that filled the air was warming and comforting, easing the nervousness in the smaller being. "If that's what you want, then fine." Arms were crossed, "...But what happens after I solve these problems? I became a martyr for my people for a reason. They have no need for one such as I." The greater being sat in thought for moments. " **To be honest, I have no idea."** The shock was evident, even through the mask. "Wh-what do you mean?! You're the Almighty! The All-Knowing!" Sighing, the god resumed. " **While that may be true to your people, this new world is alien to me. Because we were once melded, you cannot die of natural causes. Only a blade through your stomach or plunged your back will take you away from this world. Even if the whole world perished from a plague, you would remain."** Before the hero could respond, a portal opened. " **It would seem as if our time here is finished."** The hero tried to protest, but the deity in front of him would not stay silent, running through many topics that passed over his head. " **I'm keeping the drums with me… I've marked your chest with a seal to allow us to talk… Remember to eat at least three meals a day…"** The only thing the hero could say before he was engulfed was… "Who are you my mother?!" Before he was cut off from the world.

"Hello! I thank you for your sacrifice." Turning around, the Almighty saw the man who requested this transfer. The blonde haired man approached without caution. The man, however relaxed he seemed to be, held incredible power that no other being could match. Still, the Almighty held no fear, seeing as the man now… what would his other self say? "Owed him one." " **This is a surprise… I figured you would go back to watching your precious descendants."** The man merely chuckled. "Them? There's nothing interesting going on with them, so I figured I'd stop by and see how it went." The man sat on the ground and watched through the clearing fog. "So… Adel-" The Almighty cut in. " **No, Brim. That is not my name, it is his."** Sighing, the man looked away. "Ah man, you know I hate being all formal…" Scratching the back of his head, the Almighty resigned to defeat. " **If you must call me by a name… why not Al?"** Brimir shook his head like a child. " **Why must you be so childish? I cannot believe such a man is so revered by his subjects…"** Brimir flashed a grin, as if he knew something the other god was unaware of. "Well you see… when you've been around for as long as I have, being serious and stalwart at all times gets really boring. You'll see after a few thousand years pal." The two gods began a light-hearted discussion… "Don't look so worried _Adelrik~._ " The annoyed shouts of the Almighty was drowned out by the laughter of the blonde god.

The rain drowned out the chants that filled the air. Approaching the gathering, Louise had felt nervous, so much so that she was afraid that she would lose her stomach in the middle of the crowd, but as her turn slowly but surely arrived closer and closer… She felt calm, like the rain around her classmates was just a… a loving embrace that would keep them safe, her especially. It reminded her of Big Sis Catt, and how she would comfort her after a hard days work of training (and failing) her magic powers. These thoughts comforted her, through watching her classmates summon a variety of animals ranging from common house-cats to lizards, large and small. Her mind barely registered that her rival, Kirche von Zerbst summon a fire salamander! Even as the previously mentioned vixen came to her to brag, she was drowned out by the rain and quiet chanting of the next student. The shouts of astonishment and wonder brought the young pinkette out of her trance, to see that the young prodigy of her class, Tabitha, had summoned... A wind dragon?! She beat back her nervousness as she heard her name be called. It would be a tough act to follow, but she was sure she would summon something even greater than a dragon… Hopefully.

The incantation wasn't going well… She fumbled on a few of her words, forgot others, and completely made up some parts. The constant snickering coming from the crowd did NOT help the situation at all. However, as she went through the chanting, Louise felt… something. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt… more confident. Like she was gaining strength and vigor. Louise ended her chants with a cry, and a flick of her wand created an explosion.

The comforting rain stopped… The strange energy disappeared and all she was left with was the crushing embarrassment that came with being the first student to fail the most important _thing_ to ever exist in the mage world. Most of the smoke from the explosion had faded, and revealed a figure lying face down…

With an audible grunt that caught the entire group of students attention, the figure began to stand, only to fall onto its rear. It took several seconds for the information of the new arrival to process within the student body… but when it did, it became hard to focus on one single source of sound. Many were laughing, calling the young Valliere a failure and disgrace to mages everywhere, while others held their tongues in silent respect and judgement of the poor girl. Said girl, desperately pleading with her professor to allow her to reattempt the ritual, only to be met with a denial.

" , you should know more than any of the other students just how _sacred_ the Springtime Summoning Ritual is. I'm afraid that I can NOT allow you a "do-over" just because you wish to look a gift-horse in the mouth." Louise, however, was horrified by the thought of having a commoner, possibly a thief as well, as her "brave and noble" familiar. Professor Colbert, however, would not budge.

With a scowl on her face, Louise walked passed the laughter and over the prone form. She realized that he wore a strange attire, seemingly noble in its creation, and that the mask he wore seemed to blend into his purple hair.

Oh, and the horns on top of his head were large and curled.

...Horns?

Just what has the young noble summoned into her world…

If only she knew the power such a being possessed.

* * *

(A/N) Yet another small chapter, with barely 1.5k words. When am I gonna write longer chapters? When will I update any of my stories? I dunno. Hopefully soon, seeing as I need to get more work into my writing skills. Until the next update, Kerota (the Lazy Writer), _out._


	2. Chapter 2

There was a new presence in the world, one that he had hoped not to face, not ever again. The soul, while stronger than ever, seemed to be… "Ah, there you are my little wolf," turning slowly, the broken mask of red met with the broken mask of a king, "I was wondering if you'd have left me all alone.~" Beneath the mask, Madfang Ragewolf, the once proud Dark Hero whom was fueled by his insatiable hatred for the one-eyed tribespeople that took all from him, unsurprisingly scowled at the new arrival.

He hated the man. He wanted nothing more than to ram his bladed gauntlets into his gut and continue on his own. Unfortunately, the man-child had bound him with some perverse spells that kept him (begrudgingly) loyal. The spells, however, weren't strong enough to keep his attitude in check. "Why have you come here? I am **NOT** your pet, fool!" Ragewolf took a threatening stance against the monarch, but to his shock (and horror), the King merely giggled with insane glee. "My, my! What sharp teeth you have Doggy!" Ignoring the growl escaping the smaller figure's frame, the insane man took a serious facade. "I need you to do something for me. This is something only you can be entrusted with." The growling softened as the Dark Hero listened intently.

"I need you…" The mask leaned in close…

Only to jump back as the king energetically shouted out, "TO SPY ON MY NIECE!"

"...Huh?" Ragewolf shook, with the rune on his left hand frantically flashing in an attempt to force the wielder into a calm state. "I. am not. Your **FUCKING** MESSENGER! You have hundreds upon _thousands_ of spies that could fulfill your request!" Ragewolf took a moment to catch his breath, before the rune took effect. "Poor, confused pooch. Not even my best spies can teleport! Besides, those runes let me observe her familiar and progress firsthand." The king whispered into his ear, with more than a drop of venom. "I need someone capable to keep a secret, carry out my will with _**no questions**_ , and be powerful enough to… take care of her."

Every fiber of his being was telling him to strike the man before him, to lash out and end the madness before even he was consumed. Instead he found himself uttering the words…

"Yes, my King Joseph."

Throughout his life, Adelrik had faced many challenges. The most trying had to be the struggle against the demonic entity known as Zuttankarman, the heritical being was revered as the god of the other tribes... Of course, when he faced the demon, he was still a simple Patapon, with no assistance from the Almighty. Before his sacrifice, he faced a much greater evil: The Arch Pandara. The greatest evil to ever be unleashed upon the land was eventually destroyed by the four great heroes… But that's all said and done, and as far as the Uberhero is concerned, there is no reason to let that story live on. He was no longer a hero, seeing as he threw his prestige and deeds away when he was brought before the Almighty. Now…

Now he was facing the biggest obstacle: An irate child threatening his life.

Even back when the tribe hadn't fully accepted him due to his mask and loner nature, he had never witnessed a child act so… Standoffish and hostile. None of them had brought out a riding crop and attempted to beat him with it. Of course, ducking down and tilting his head towards the ground led to the crop harmlessly cracking against his horns.

The confusion that ran through his mind when he found a mirror after awakening from the binding ritual that the child in front of him had performed. He could not recognize himself, as most of his feature had changed. His being was no longer the darkest shade of shadow, as is custom among his people. Instead, as he held his gaze onto his reflection, as if some sort of divine joke, he now held a pale complexion. Even throughout his entire journey he had never faltered, never lost his composure.

Oh, how that old silver star would laugh if he could see Adelrik's panicked expression (well, actions, seeing as no one's seen the Uberhero without his infamous masks).

He was having such a hard time coming to terms with reality, that he had missed the short pink-haired magician call out to him several times. This, of course, upset her. The slamming of a wooden drawer brought him back to reality enough to catch the crop on his horns. Next time he talks to the Almighty he would both express confusion and gratitude towards the… changes he's made to his body.

"What's with you!" Louise pulled back her crop as she eyed the taller individual. He bowed sheepishly, as he began to rub the back of his neck. "I mean, seriously! Who just ignores their superiors?" Adelrik glared slightly at his master. He doubted Chin would have any trouble in dealing with any of the people in this new world. Seeing as how she was the one he was bound to, he decided to play nice and go along with her ego.

And boy, was it easy to get her to forgive him. Seems like this child has an inferiority complex, yet a dominating nature. It was a strange mix to observe in one so young, but he wasn't here to play psychologist. He was here to save the world!

If only he could have kept such a positive outlook right now… Adelrik was never one to brag (well, never one to seriously boast. It wasn't his fault that he had such a fun time getting reactions out of Ragewolf) but he was a hero for crying out loud! It was seriously part of his name! ' _Uberhero Adelrik'_ his fellow warriors called him. When was washing a teenager's clothes part of the role of a hero?

At first he had trouble finding his way around the massive campus or whatever these grounds were called. He recalls his master calling this "Tristain's Greatest Magic Academy" or something along those lines. His master had given him the order to strip her of her clothes. Naturally, he had refused, stating that she was an able-bodied individual. This seemed to upset her, as she had soon thrown him out into the hall with a load of clothes and with an angry order to have them washed. With clenched teeth he moved to complete his task… Only to end up lost on the grounds.

At first, he tried to visualize possible locations used for clothes washing. This ended poorly, with him being unable to even find his original starting location. It took a chance encounter with a female servant that led him to a proper area for his task. He tried to simply thank the woman for her guidance and let her be on her way, but after tearing one of his master's more delicate undergarments, the maid (who introduced herself as Siesta) had practically forced Adelrik to accept her help. He was grateful, of course, but he had wished for some solitude to process all the information that had been thrust upon him.

Of course, Siesta had tried to start several conversations with the masked man before her, since she was raised to be nice to people from all walks of life. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a sweet smile on her face as her companion simply replied with silence or a grunt. Soon enough, she had finished hanging the last of the clothes over a crackling flame, and turned her attention to the man before her in one last show of curiosity. It had bothered her ever since she had laid eyes upon him, and she had to at least ask.

"Excuse me, sir?" He perked up and turned to face her. "I hate to ask, but-" "Adelrik." Siesta was silenced by the somewhat deep voice that grumbled out. He took her silence as an opportunity to continue. "That's my name." Siesta was taken aback, since he had remained silent since he first met her (Her caring instincts she honed throughout her life made her notice the clothes the man, Adelrik, had been lugging around. She took a chance and trusted him to not be a perverted thief, due to the gossips spreading throughout the servants of a human familiar.) She had asked for his name almost as soon as she met him, and was almost immediately met with nothing more than the passing wind.

She recovered enough from his voice to notice his name sounded foreign, maybe from Germania? His skin is too pale to hail from such a place… Siesta smiled as she finally responded with a slight laugh. "So you aren't a mute after all, huh?" Adelrik went back to his silence. "Thank you for your name, but what I really wanted to know…" Siesta took a step towards the man, "...is why you're wearing that mask?"

He tensed, ever so slightly. He was hoping to get in touch with the Almighty before such a situation had arisen. He just can't simply tell the maid before him that he comes from a tribal race, and that he was the most powerful one of them… Or that he was melded with a god for a period of time. He couldn't take the risk of accidentally voiding any contracts or pacts that came with his rebirth, so he decided to think of a convincing lie.

"It's just… a family tradition."

Good one.

* * *

(A/N) This is another one I've been meaning to update for months now. I've actually had it about halfway written since August, I believe. I figured I may as well update this before starting the next chapter of DoaH. For those of you who know about Patapon 3 (or you care enough about the story) I've decided to put Adelrik at varying levels with his different masks. Since I've started him as the shield hero (like I always do with my playthroughs), he's most likely gonna stay with that tree for a majority of this story.

The levels are as follows:

Taterazay - 8

Tondenga - 6

Destrobo - 8

Guardira - 12

He will, of course, eventually grow and unlock ALL his old masks. I decided to have Guardira be his "base" mask for the beginning of the story, since I've always seen it as a straight upgrade to Taterazay. That, and having a high level Tondenga would just make any fight scenes boring (for the uninitiated, Tondenga's are the brute force units that you'll be using to soak up and dish out most of your front-line damage with.) So I decided to make the sheep the strongest of his forms.

Now the question remains... When the fuck do I pull the greatshields out of storage? Until next update. ~Kerota


End file.
